


Naughty Boy

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2011 Snarry-A-Thon</p><p>Prompt chosen: The first time Harry walks in on Snape spanking a student in detention he's more than a little shocked. But soon he realises he wishes that it was him face down over Snape's lap, with his bare, stinging arse in the air. What, if anything, and when, if ever, he does anything about it is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Rakina, thank you!
> 
> JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, I just play in it from time to time.

**Naughty Boy**

"Would you like some dessert, Severus?" Harry asked as he levitated their dinner dishes into the sink.

"Maybe later. I have a detention to supervise at eight." 

As the last of the glassware and cutlery made it into the sink, Severus tugged Harry down onto his lap. Harry squawked in surprise before it was cut off as Severus kissed him long and deep on the mouth. The kiss was good, too good, for it aroused Harry almost as soon as it had started and he knew they wouldn't be able to take things further. Not until detention was over anyway. Sometimes Harry resented the way the students took up so much of their time in the evenings. He didn't give out as many detentions as Severus, but he did have a ton of marking, as he had most nights.

Severus pulled away from the kiss, almost as if he could sense Harry's thoughts. Maybe he could.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little grumpy. I wish we could spend some time together without the students taking up all of our time. It feels like I've hardly seen you all week. Do you have to supervise _every_ detention? Couldn't you give some of them to Filch?"

"Not this one," said Severus. "Jeremy Stephens is a Slytherin. I prefer to supervise all Slytherin detentions myself. The culprit will usually be less inclined to perpetrate a second offence knowing they will have to deal with me."

Harry nodded, although he still wasn't sure that was true. During his own student days he'd had plenty of detentions with Professor Snape and it hadn't deterred him in the least.

"Oh, I've sent a rush order off to Slug and Jiggers for some Doxy eggs," Severus informed him, changing the subject. "The Hufflepuff third years left the others out of cool storage too long before they used them and they're useless now. If they come tonight, would you bring them straight to the office so I can get them in the cool cupboard as soon as possible?"

"Of course, Severus," Harry replied in a flat voice, almost feeling as if Severus cared more for the poxy Doxy eggs than he did for their relationship. He slid off Severus' lap. "I'll see you later." 

Harry headed back into the living room and got started on his marking. Severus didn't say goodbye, but Harry knew when he left. There was a different type of quietness when Harry was in the dungeons on his own than when Severus was in a different room.

The silence was broken only by the ticking of the large grandfather clock in the corner and the crackle of the fire.

Harry knelt down by the coffee table where all of his students' homework assignments were waiting to be marked. After a while, his shoulders were hunched and tense and Harry knew it wasn't just because of his position on the floor or the terrible work some people tried to get away with. Something was up with Severus. For the past few weeks he'd been very secretive and withdrawn. There were letters and Floo-calls that he'd hidden from Harry, refusing to explain when Harry asked about them. Harry feared the worst. Was Severus having an affair? Did he want to leave Harry but didn't know how to tell him?

If that was the case, Harry didn't know how he could bear it. It had taken them a long time to finally get to where they were, to allow themselves to fall in love and admit it to each other, never mind to anyone else. They'd both been damaged during the war and had found peace with each other. Severus was his life, his whole world. Harry didn't want to lose him; he didn't know what he would do without him.

The tawny owl tapping at the charmed window was a welcome distraction from the marking and his morose thoughts. Harry hurried over to let the bird in. It settled on the coffee table, giving Harry a disdainful look when no treats were forthcoming. "All right, all right," Harry mumbled as he went to the kitchen and hunted through the drawers to find some Owl Treats. They were down to their last packet, they'd need to get some the next time they were in Diagon Alley. Once the owl had been fed, it held out its leg so Harry could undo the small parcel tied there. A tag attached to the box indicated that it was indeed the Doxy eggs Severus had been expecting.

Harry's heart was lighter as he carried the parcel down to the Potions office. At least he would get to see Severus, even if it was only for a few minutes. The break from marking homework was a welcome relief too. Harry knocked on the office door, but he pushed it open before waiting for a reply as he knew Severus was anxious to get the Doxy eggs sorted as soon as possible.

Severus may well have been expecting the Doxy eggs, but Harry certainly hadn't been expecting the sight that greeted him as he first entered the office. Severus' errant pupil, a first year Slytherin, was kneeling over Severus' desk, robe pulled up around his waist and his trousers and underwear pulled down to his knees. The boy's arse was striped pink and Harry watched in horrified fascination as Severus' hand came down to land another smack on the pupil's bare flesh. The child was sniffling and shifting about on the desk, as if trying to get away from the blows.

Harry shifted his stance, horrified at his own burgeoning arousal. "Professor Snape," said Harry, his voice strangely husky, even to his own ears. "Your Doxy eggs have arrived."

Severus glanced around, the smile he bestowed on Harry doing nothing to diminish his arousal. "Ah, thank you, Professor Potter. That will be all, Stephens. You may go."

The child pulled his clothes back on and almost knocked Harry over in his haste to escape the office, but not before Harry had seen the tears dripping down his cheeks. Would a spanking hurt that much? The Dursleys had never touched him to punish him, preferring to give him chores or lock him in his cupboard to discipline him.

"You never spanked me in detention," Harry said with a pout, surprised at how jealous he felt of the young pupil who'd had the privilege of Severus' hands tonight when Harry hadn't even had a hint of anything remotely sexual from Severus for almost a week now.

"No, I didn't have permission from your family to spank you. It's mostly a punishment reserved for Purebloods, for those children who have been disciplined like this at home and whose families want to ensure they will still receive adequate discipline at school."

"And this method of disciplining is condoned in the wizarding world?"

"Yes, of course. Does it upset you?"

"I'm not upset," said Harry, and he wasn't. He was intrigued. How would it feel to have Severus' hands spanking his bare arse? He was as far from upset as he could get. Would Severus even find a scenario like that sexy, considering he seemed to see it as a punishment for misdeeds? Harry could almost imagine he felt the sting as those elegant hands came down on his heated flesh again and again. The moan that escaped was almost involuntary and he took a step forward towards Severus. 

Severus' eyes widened. "Just let me put these Doxy eggs away and then I'm all yours."

Harry kissed him long and deep. "Meet me in the bedroom in twenty minutes."

***

Severus gasped at the vision in front of him, transported back in time to one of Harry Potter's many detentions. The school robe fitted Harry in length, for he hadn't grown much taller, but it was a bit tight across the chest as he had broadened out as he got older. But however much Harry looked like the student he had been, nowhere in those schoolday detentions had Severus got memories of Harry on his knees sucking Severus' cock or knowing the expression on Harry's face when he came. Both sets of memories merged and blurred as if this truly was a detention and Harry an errant student. The thought was more erotic than Severus had ever thought possible. He supposed it was the thrill of the forbidden.

"Professor Snape, I've been a very naughty boy," said Harry, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Have you now, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir. I've been very, very bad." Harry trailed his right hand across his robe, tweaking each nipple as he passed, the sight going straight to Severus' groin.

"What did you do?" Severus asked, moving closer to his lover.

"Didn't you notice?" Harry asked breathlessly. "I was touching myself in Potions. Your voice got me so hot. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop. It was too good to stop."

"Show me," Severus demanded, his breath hitching.

Harry sat down by the foot of the bed, his legs dangling off the edge. There was already a tented bulge in his trousers, visible through the half-open robes. They had never role-played as teacher and student before and Severus had to wonder if Harry had ever entertained such fantasies when he had been a pupil. It gave Severus an illicit thrill that it might have been the case, for he remembered overheard conversations between Harry and his friends about a crush on the Half-blood Prince.

Severus was drawn back to the present by a heartfelt groan from Harry, whose hands had dived beneath his robes. He was palming his erection through the material of his clothes. From the frantic pace of his rubbing and his almost constant moans, Severus knew Harry wasn't far from coming and he didn't want that to happen too soon. Harry's orgasms were something to be savoured, so Severus pulled Harry's hands away from his body. "No," he hissed. "Not yet, Mr. Potter. I will decide when you come, if at all."

"Sir! You wouldn't?" Harry asked, his hands dropping to the bedclothes.

"How else am I going to punish you?"

"Are you going to spank me, sir?" Harry's hands fisted the bedspread, his face flushed with arousal.

Severus was taken aback and even stepped back a pace or two. "You _want_ to be spanked?"

"No," Harry said, adding to clarify, "I want to be spanked by _you_."

Severus had never thought of spanking as anything other than a child's punishment and certainly nothing sexual. But there was no denying the glitter of excitement in Harry's eyes or his very prominent erection. Severus knew that some people did find pain erotic, but he'd never been one of them. He much preferred his partner to be writhing in pleasure rather than screaming in pain. Despite his reputation with some of the students, he'd never been a sadist.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," said Harry, covering his groin with his hands.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I am just surprised. I never knew this was something you liked." Severus tried not to let his jealousy show. Which of Harry's previous lovers had done this for him? Harry had been very shy about what he liked in bed and Severus knew it must have taken some courage to bring this up even now.

"Well, I don't know if I like it," Harry admitted. "I've never done it before, but I'd like to try it. But only if you want to as well."

Severus smiled at him. "Well, I've never considered it as sexual before, but I would be lying if I said that seeing you writhe bare-arsed over my lap didn't have some appeal."

Harry scrambled to get out of his clothes and got tangled up in his shirt when he tried to yank it over his head without undoing the buttons first. Severus pressed his hand to Harry's chest and began to undo the buttons for him. "Allow me, Mr. Potter. I don't want you choking on me before I have the pleasure of punishing you."

***

Harry hardly dared breathe as Severus continued to undress him. He'd been worried about asking for this, unsure what Severus' reaction would be but he was glad he'd finally asked for what he would like to try. His cock was hard and leaking copious amounts of precome already. Harry had never felt so aroused in his life, He was afraid that as soon as Severus touched his bare skin he would lose control, just like he'd done earlier in their relationship when everything had been so new and exciting for him.

Once Harry was completely undressed, Severus pushed him down on the bed and proceeded to kiss him breathless. Harry fought the urge to rut desperately against that hard body on top of him and he concentrated on just enjoying the kiss, for Severus was an excellent kisser.

"I think you're a bit overdressed," said Harry once they broke apart.

"Indeed," replied Severus. He cast a wandless _Divestio_ , making Harry groan at all that hard, hot, naked flesh above him. Severus kissed him deeply again, before kissing his way down Harry's chest, his fingers toying with Harry's nipples, causing them to stand up in pebbled peaks. Harry hissed and arched his hips, Severus knew how sensitive his nipples were and Harry's cock was throbbing with need.

"Please!" Harry begged.

Severus glanced up from kissing Harry's bellybutton and smirked. "Very well. On my lap."

Severus got up and manoeuvred himself so that he was leaning against the pillows and headboard, his body in the middle of the bed. Harry wasted no time in settling himself across Severus' lap, his arms one side of the bed, his legs the other. Harry angled his head round to look at Severus. "I've been a very naughty boy, haven't I, sir?"

"Oh, yes," Severus agreed. "Very naughty. And you know what happens to naughty boys, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. They get punished."

"Brace yourself." That was the only warning Harry got before Severus' hand came down to land on his arse, hard.

It hurt more than Harry had been expecting and knocked the wind from him for a few seconds. But the sting in his arse made his cock throb even more, every strike of Severus' hand making him more and more aroused. Harry shifted on Severus' lap, not to get away, but to get more friction on his cock as he rocked backwards and forwards against Severus' legs. He lost count somewhere around ten or eleven, his eyes watering with the pain, but his cock was firmer than ever and Harry knew it would barely take a few more thrusts before he was coming. "Wait!" he cried out.

Severus' hand stilled, caressing Harry's left buttock. "Too much?"

"No, I just want to be kissing you when I come," Harry said, as he pushed himself up and settled himself across Severus' body, his legs either side of Severus' thighs and their chests touching. Severus' cock too was hard and dribbling precome onto Harry's abdomen as they began to rut against each other. Harry's arse was still sore, but he didn't want it healed, not yet. The pain was adding something extra to his desire and he wanted to feel every burn as he pressed himself flush against Severus. They kissed desperately like drowning men gulping in air, Severus' hands clawing at Harry's back as though to keep him in place. Harry wasn't going anywhere.

He bucked up against Severus, pulling his mouth away as he felt the telltale tingles in his balls and groin. Harry tried to delay the inevitable. "Please, Severus! Please! I need to come!"

"Yes!" Severus hissed. "Come for me, Harry. Come for me _now_!"

The order was all it took. "Fuck! Oh fuck! Ahh! Ahh!" Harry screamed as he came hard, spurting his essence onto their chests and bellies, ropes and ropes of it, some even landing on his chin. Severus pulled him close, thrusting up once, twice more, before he too was coming with a loud groan, adding to the mess covering their bodies. Harry grinned down at his lover before diving in for another deep kiss. "Wow! Oh wow!" Harry said when they'd finished. "That was amazing. Thank you, Severus."

"You're very welcome. I think I might have to think up some different detentions now, though."

"Why's that?"

"Because from now on I'll be remembering how hot you got from being spanked."

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I never knew it could be so erotic."

"So we can try it some other time as well?"

"If you like."

"Thanks." Harry fumbled for his wand on the bedside table and cast a cleaning charm over both of them before snuggling down against Severus' chest. He loved the contrast of his own smoothness against Severus' hairs. Sated, with his arse still stinging mildly, Harry didn't think he'd ever been happier, but his mood darkened when he remembered Severus' secrecy of the past few weeks. Severus seemed to sense the shift.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I thought you wanted to leave me," Harry said softly, twirling his fingers around Severus' chest hair.

"What gave you that impression?"

"You've been taking secret Floo-calls and you keep getting letters that you hide as soon as you read them. You never used to do that. I thought you might be having an affair."

Severus chuckled. "My dearest Harry, that was never on my mind. Why would I want anyone else when I have the most gorgeous man in the world in my bed and in my life? You have no worries on that score."

"So what were you doing?"

"Nothing untoward. I just wanted to surprise you. Trying to arrange an international Portkey at short notice just takes a fair bit of organising, not to mention the paperwork. I suppose that's what happens when you want to go to the country where the EFW headquarters are situated."

"EFW?" asked Harry.

"European Federation of Wizards; it's in Belgium, the same as the Muggle EU."

"So we're going to Belgium for a holiday?" Harry asked, smiling. Severus had never taken him anywhere on holiday before.

"Yes, I've arranged for us to go to Antwerp during the Easter break. Just us, no distractions, no students. How does that sound?"

"It sounds brilliant! Thank you, Severus. Any particular reason we're going to Antwerp, though? I've heard of it, but I don't know much about it."

"Well, it's a picturesque Medieval city, perhaps not as famous as Bruges, but still well worth a visit. That isn't the main reason I wanted to take you there, though. Antwerp is one of the world's largest diamond centres."

"Diamonds?" asked Harry, wracking his brain to see if any potion he knew of needed diamonds as a component. Knowing Severus, this was probably a working holiday, but Harry didn't mind that. He was sure they would still have time to sightsee and enjoy each other's company.

"Yes, there are lots of jewellers there and I want you to choose your own ring."

Harry gaped at him. "Severus, did you just propose to me?"

"I did. So, what do you think? Would you like to be married to an old fogey like me?"

"You're not old!" Harry protested. "And the answer's yes, of course it's yes!" He leaned up and kissed Severus, long and deep.

"Do you think you might find room in your suitcase for your school robes?" Severus asked breathlessly, his hand skimming down to fondle Harry's cock, which was hardening again.

"Hmm, I think I might. After all, I can be a _very_ naughty boy."

THE END


End file.
